Sidney Knight
London, England, United Kingdom|resides = London, England, United Kingdom|names = "Suicide" Sid K Sidney Knight (current)|height = 5′ 4″|weight = 125 lbs|billed = London, England, United Kingdom|trainer = Knightmare Dome Erick Knight Otto Knight Raymond Knight August Knight Bellum|debut = 2016|caption = Knight appearing on a LAW show 2018}}Sidney Rose Knight (Born March 4th, 1997) is a 3rd Generation British Professional Wrestler; who graduated in early 2016 from her Family's Wrestling school: The Knightmare Dome. Knight is currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance. Early Years Knight was born and raised in the London, England in 1997. She comes from a long line of Wrestlers; her father, Erick Knight (owner of The Knightmare Dome) and her mother Isabella 'Bellum' Knight (nee Watson) both being wrestlers back in the early 80's. She is the only daughter and youngest child from the two. Her brothers: August William (1988), Otto Jackson (1990) and Raymond Neal (1992) are all Professional Wrestlers. Before wrestling, Knight was known as the class clown while attending Kingsbury High School and always looked at like Royalty due to her family's name. In her last year at Kingsbury, Knight started to train with her brothers, mostly with Raymond, in their family's gym. After graduating from Kingsbury, Knight put all her time into pursuing wrestling; fighting anywhere she could to get her name out there. Wrestling History International Wrestling Alliance After a year in the London Indie Scene, Knight was signed along side her brothers Raymond and Otto to New Kingdom Championship Wrestling. While working in NKCW, Knight befriended Skylar Stone and formed a tag team with her called "The Loud Brash Misfits". After a few runs with Stone, Knight and Stone broke up due to Stone leaving for EAW. Alone, Knight met Jessica Rose and became the tag team known as SUGAR&SPICE. Elite Answers Wrestling: NEO In early February 2018, Knight was signed to a developmental contract with Elite Answers Wrestling,wrestling in their brand NEO. Knight on screen debuted on February 28th after The Knight Dynasty (The tag team of her Brother, Otto and her cousin, Sterling) were attacked by the NEO Tag Team Champions, Valhalla Death Squad. The following week, Knight took the spot of her brother on the tag after founding out he was injured during the attack. On March 14th, it was announced that at upcoming event NEO Revolution: Los Angeles, '''The Knight Dynasty would take on the Valhalla Death Squad for the NEO Tag Team Championships at the coming up later that month. Sidney left NEO after losing the Championships. '''Lethal Angels of Wrestling In the beginning days of LAW, Sidney Knight, along with her Cousin Avery, carried out there family legacy as The Knight Dynasty and became the first ever Lethal Angel Tag Team Champions. They held the championships for 50 days even till losing to The Wolfegang Symphony. During the match, Sidney suffered a torn shoulder muscle from receiving The Whitechapel Massacre from Vivina Wolfe and was out of action for a few months. Months after the injury, Knight returned to Monday night LAW and was placed into a six woman tag team match at the PPV LIMELIGHT on a team with her former Tag Team partner Jessica Rose and Hayley Valentines going against the team of Madison Lewis, Kristina and Ice. At LIMELIGHT, Knight, Rose & Valentines was victories over the other team. On the Monday after LIMELIGHT, Knight and Rose returned together as the of Sugar&Spice to take on the Lethal Angels Tag Team Champions, Sweet Winter (Sweet Roxy & Kayla Winter); which ended with Sugar&Spice victorious. Personal Life Knight resides in Newark, New Jersey with her older brother, Otto, and their cousin, Sterling. Since day one, Knight has been a huge fan of heavy rock music. Her favorite bands being Papa Roach, Dead Sara, Halestorm and Coheed And Cambria. Growing up, she gave each of the males in her family their own nickname that only she used: August's nickname: 'Auggie', Otto's nickname: 'Oddball', Raymond's nickname: 'StingRay' and her cousins, Sterling Knight's aka 'Ster-Fry' and Avery Knight who is known as 'Ava'. She is closer with Raymond and Sterling given the age difference is only five years apart; unlike her and August which is ten years. Outside of the ring, Knight is best friends with Skylar Stone and her Sugar&Spice tag team partner: Jessica Rose. In Wrestling Finishers * Her Last Vow (Wind-up overhead kick) * The Knight's Cross (Headscissors Takedown into Fujiwara Armbar---''The Knight trademark move'') * Get Inked (Diving or a running somersault neckbreaker) Signatures * Running Springboard Arm Drag * Enzuigiri, usually following a superkick * Bittersweet Downfall (Discus clothesline, sometimes to an oncoming opponent) * Shining Wizard * Diving double knee drop * Sleeping Dread (Dragon Sleeper with Bodyscissors) * Falling Dropkick * Springboard crossbody * London Blackout (Modified headscissors driver into the turnbuckle) * Running front dropkick to an opponent against the ropes * Ragdoll Cutter (Corner springboard cutter) Nicknames * The Royal Rebel * The British Killjoy * Ms. Devil May Cry Tag teams * The Knight Dynasty * Sugar&Spice (w/ Jessica Rose) * The Loud Brash Misfits Entrance themes * "Getting Away With Murder" by Papa Roach (Used on the UK Indies Scene around 2013-2016) * "Mayhem" by Halestorm (NKCW in 2017 - 2018; Currently in use for LAW) Championships Elite Answers Wrestling: NEO * NEO Tag Team Championships x1. (w/ Sterling Knight as The Knight Dynasty) International Wrestling Alliance * New Kingdom Tag Team Championships x2. ( once w/ Skylar Stone as "The Loud Brash Misfits" then again w/ Jessica Rose as "SUGAR&SPICE") * NKCW Women's Champion x2. Lethal Angels of Wrestling * Lethal Angel Champion x1. (w/ Avery Knight as The Knight Dynasty) Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:English characters Category:English Wrestlers Category:Characters from England Category:Wrestlers born in England Category:Wrestlers from England Category:British characters Category:British Wrestlers Category:British Characters Category:British wrestlers Category:1997 births Category:Wrestlers born in 1997 Category:1997 Births Category:2016 debuts Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2016 Category:2016 Debuts Category:Knight Family Category:Knightmare Dome Graduates Category:TarahNova Characters